


Not yet

by meepthorp



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, sex?, yes sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepthorp/pseuds/meepthorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was possible, for once in her life, that Phryne Fisher was speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I'm publishing this at 3am so you know what to expect. Might be a little OOC but I'm writing it based on looks people give each other in GIFs so... But MFMM is a wonderful show thank you to everyone who makes it.
> 
> Edit: Also I forgot to shout out to every writer that has already contributed fanfiction to this fandom. You guys are just the absolute best.

It was possible, for once in her life, that Phryne Fisher was speechless.

"I..."

There was nothing, but it was not an empty silence. It was a thick fog, a sandbag dropped on her chest, an unfamiliar ocean whose waves kept crashing down on her. There were knots in her stomach, and then a lump rose to her throat. Quickly, her brain tried to regain its composure, yelling out commands like an officer. _Pull yourself together_ , she thought, _this is not your first and certainly not your last._

His mouth had grazed all over, his fingers had drawn out every pleasurable sensation that could be felt - but it was the look in his eyes when he was inside her - there were no walls, no barriers, just those dark eyes that never broke contact with her own.  His breathing hitched, and her body reacted to the mere sound of it.  She felt herself come and fall apart in his arms.

Jack shifted on his side so he could look at her.  His mind was still in a post-coital haze, but he continued to let his eyes soak up all of her lines and curves.  She was quiet and had an expression on her face that he didn't recognize.  He was afraid he had done something wrong.

"Phryne-"

Just when she thought she was lost, his voice brought her back.  The apprehension, the worry about their relationship, it all faded when she heard him whisper into her ear.  She curled into him so they faced each other, and her hand went to stroke the stubble shadow forming on his cheek. _  
_

"What are you thinking?"  He gently asked her.

"I'm thinking about the handsome detective in my bed," she admitted.  He smiled and pressed a soft kiss into her palm.  

She wouldn't say the word _love_ , not yet.


End file.
